Pervy Weasleys
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Five drabbles. Each Weasley boy and a niece. WARNINGS: Weasleycest. AGE DISPARITY. and probably more explained inside . Very perverted, very wrong. If you don't like, don't read. -Not Betaed- Rated M for safety
1. I need help: Bill & Roxanne

**Title:** I need help  
**Pairing:** Bill Weasley/Roxanne Weasley  
**Rating:** R  
**Prompt:** help wanted  
**Word count:** 96  
**Beta:** Not Betaed  
**Warnings:** Incest. Age disparity. Possibly chan.  
**Summary:** Thinking these feelings were controlled was a mistake.  
**A/N: **Originally written for prompt 23rd on **weasley_100** . Also a contribution to a project I like too much to let go. Which? The _Pervy!Uncle Project_!! lol Sorry for Bill's sick mind. Hope it's not too horrible. Please remember this is fiction. I don't support this behaviour in real life.

* * *

**I need help**

I need help. I seriously do. Thinking these feelings were controlled was a mistake. Just now do I realize that. As my tongue twirls around Roxie's small, pink nipple and my hands explore her petite body feverishly.

"Stop, Uncle Bill! What are you--" her complains cease as a moan escapes from her soft lips.

My niece, younger than my own daughters, presses her hips against mine asking for more. Convincing them is always the easiest part.

Oh, yes. This isn't the first time. She's not the first. That's why I'm telling you, I _urgently_ need help.


	2. Just promise: Charlie & Victoire

**Title:** Just promise  
**Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Victoire Weasley  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Prompt:** promise  
**Word Count:** 110  
**Beta:** Not Betaed  
**Warnings:** Incest. Age disparity. Nudity.  
**Summary:** "Promise me you'll never leave me, Uncle Charlie."  
**A/N: **Originally written for prompt #25 on **weasley_100** . Also another contribution to the _Pervy!Uncle Project_.

* * *

**Just promise**

"Promise me you'll never leave me, Uncle Charlie."

"When will you stop calling me that? It makes me uncomfortable." He positioned himself over her naked body. "Especially...having you...like this...all sweaty...satisfied...and sexy," he whispered punctuating each word with a kiss on a different part of her upper body.

Victoire moaned and gasped as her legs wrapped around his waist. "Sorry," she whispered against his ear before taking his earlobe into her mouth. Charlie groaned. "Promise?" she pouted.

"So cheesy, Vic. Never thought _you_ were ever--" He was interrupted as she flipped them. He legs now straddling his eager hips.

"Just promise," she warned with a cheeky smile.

"I do! I promise."


	3. Breakable: Percy & Lily II

**Title:** Breakable  
**Pairing: **Percy Weasley/Lily Luna Potter  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt: **soft  
**Word Count:** 108  
**Beta:** Not Betaed  
**Warnings: **Incest. Nudity.  
**Summary: **Tell me about the first time you knew you loved me.  
**A/N: **Originally written for prompt #22 on **weasley_100** . Also another contribution for the _Pervy!Uncle Project_. I'm obsessed and can't stop. Why not one of each Weasley? ;)

* * *

**Breakable**

"Tell me about the first time you knew you loved me," Lily asked enthusiastically, placing her head against his chest.

Percy chuckled. His eyes full of love as his hand caressed her long, red hair. "That's easy. The first time I held you." His fingertips touched her smooth, white skin, which -unlike his own- was barely covered in freckles. "You were so soft and...breakable."

Lily smiled at him wickedly. "Am I not soft anymore?" She took his hand to her left breast.

Percy instantly cupped and caressed the skin licking his lips. "Very. But you're not breakable anymore," he said hugging Lily to him and kissing her deeply.


	4. Hint: George & Molly II

**Title: **Hint  
**Pairing: **Molly Weasley II/George Weasley, Angelina Johnson/George Weasley  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt:** mischief  
**Word Count:** 109  
**Beta: **Not Betaed  
**Warnings:** Mentions of incest. Molly is 17. Infidelity implied.  
**Summary:** Molly has a question for her aunt.  
**A/N:** Originally written for prompt #26 on **weasley_100** . Yet, another contribution for the _Pervy!Uncle Project_.

* * *

**Hint**

"Aunt Angelina?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Molly. About Apparation?"

"No."

"About Quidditch?"

"Mmm...no."

"About boys?"

"Yeah. Well, not exactly."

"Okay, I always hated Divination. Ask me."

"Why does Uncle George shout 'mischief managed' when he...finishes?"

"WHAT?!"

"I...erm...Roxie told me she heard you in the bedroom. That she heard moans and screams and...well, _that_. I just assumed."

"Oh, dear. This is so embarrassing. I...ermm...I should talk to Roxie. Ex--Excuse me, Molly."

* * *

"I heard you. Not fair!"

"I have to find out some way or another!"

"Yeah but do you want Angie to find out about us?"

"Maybe...But I think she can't take a hint."


	5. House qualities: Ron & Dominique

**Title:** House Qualities  
**Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Dominique Weasley  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Prompt:** brave  
**Word Count: **108  
**Beta:** Not Betaed  
**Warnings:** Incest. Age disparity. Dominique is of age.  
**Summary: **You're not going away again. Not without me  
**A/N: **Originally written for prompt #24 on **weasley_100** . Last contribution for the Pervy!Uncle Project. At least for today ;)

* * *

**House qualities**

She run into his arms. "God I missed you," Ron whispered against her ear.

"Me too. So much," she said wrapping her legs around his waist. Instinctively, he pressed her body against the wall.

"Never again. You're not going away again. Not without me."

Dominique laughed softly as she kissed his neck. "Did you want me to stay in England and study something I don't like?"

"No...but I don't want you to do it on your own again. I don't think this old man could take another year without you."

"I thought Gryffindors were brave."

"And I thought Hufflepuffs were kind," he silenced her with a firm kiss.


End file.
